


Суровые женщины Оствика

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Trolling, the parents meeting each other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке с кинк-мема: "Родители Тревельяна знакомятся с Павусами".</p>
<p>У Дейдры Тревельян просто нет слов, так ей хочется познакомиться с родителями Дориана.<br/>Поэтому она никому ничего не говорит. Она просто... появляется на балу.</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3520070">The Wild Wolf-Wrestling Women of Ostwick</a> автора coveredinfeels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Суровые женщины Оствика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wild Wolf-Wrestling Women of Ostwick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520070) by [coveredinfeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinfeels/pseuds/coveredinfeels). 



— Нда, — сказал Дориан и потеребил воротник. Жест означал «мне очень не по себе, поэтому я прикрываю свою нервозность сарказмом». — Вечер обещает быть изумительным. Жду с огромнейшим нетерпением.  
— Если почувствуешь, что тошнит, постарайся попасть кому-нибудь на ботинки, — посоветовала Сэра. — А если передумаешь насчёт пчёл...  
— Очаровательный образ, Сэра, но от него почему-то не легче.  
— Я просто говорю: свистни два раза, — ухмыльнулась она. — Ты ведь знаешь, да? Все на твоей стороне. Если тебе понадобится засунуть банку с разозлёнными насекомыми... — Она осеклась под взглядом Макса. — Ладно, пожалуй, оставлю вас, голубки.  
Дверь закрылась у неё за спиной, и до комнаты донеслось далёкое обеспокоенное «нужно, пожалуй, достать их из...» Макс взял Дориана за руку, погладил большим пальцем его ладонь.  
— Можем сказать, что тебе нездоровится. Или сымитировать нападение демона.  
— И пустить месяцы подготовки коту под хвост, потому что я не в состоянии провести вечер в одной зале с родителями? Жозефина меня... как это так изящно выражаются на юге? Ах да, «прирежет». — Дориант покачал головой. — На публике они мало что могут сделать. Нет, мы просто поведём вежливую светскую беседу. А прочие представители Тевинтера будут тем временем либо ужасаться окружающему варварству, либо, как им кажется, тонко язвить насчёт моих причин спать с тобой, или твоих — со мной. Или и тех, и других разом.  
— Я могу составить список. В целях обмена информацией. — Макс улыбнулся. — Список получится очень длинным.  
— У меня и в самом деле много достоинств. — Дориан улыбнулся в ответ. Улыбка была настоящей, потому что отражалась в глазах. — Ты можешь перечислить их позже.  
В дверях кто-то кашлянул.  
— Инквизитор, — произнесла Жозефина. — Простите, что прерываю. Это касается вашей матушки.  
Макс нахмурился.  
— Но мои родители прибывают только...  
— Максвелл Фрэнсис Эдвард Кристофер Тревельян, неужели ты вправду думал, что можешь пригласить в гости Павусов и не сказать мне? — Дейдра Тревельян, окутанная зелёным шёлком и праведным гневом, не столько остановилась в дверном проёме, сколько заполнила его собой. — Я понимаю, ты теперь занятой человек, но даже Инквизитор наверняка способен выкроить время, чтобы написать собственной матери. О, Дориан, чудесно выглядишь.  
— Вы тоже, леди Тре... — Под её взглядом Дориан спохватился: — Дейдра.  
— И ты, кажется, помог нашему Максу с гардеробом, это так любезно с твоей стороны. — Дейдра потрепала сына по руке. — Вы должны приехать в Оствик ещё раз. Может быть, осенью? До наступления холодов там красиво. Чудесное время года для свадьбы.  
Последние слова она сопроводила многозначительным взглядом, от которого Дориан с Инквизитором покраснели.  
— Простите, леди Тревельян, но нам не следует заставлять остальных гостей ждать. — Жозефина улыбнулась, солнечно и легко. Тревельян знал эту улыбку. Она означала: «Вы нарушили тщательно составленный план моей вечеринки — и теперь за это поплатитесь». — У меня было мало времени, но я сумела пересадить гостей так, чтобы вашим соседом был магистр Павус. Уверена, у вас найдётся множество общих тем. Не хотите ли спуститься и познакомиться с другими гостями?  
Дориан и Макс посмотрели им вслед.  
— Не знаю, то ли это самое лучшее, то ли самое худшее, что могло случиться, — со вздохом сказал Дориан.  
— Пойдём и выясним?

________________________________________

Их с Дорианом объявили вместе — в последнее время Макс стал на этом настаивать. Дориан бушевал из-за нарушения протокола, беспокоился за репутацию Макса и возмущённо вопрошал: «О чём ты только думал?» — из чего становилось ясно, что в тайне он очень доволен. Следующие полчаса прошли посреди неизбежного водоворота людей, желающих побеседовать с Инквизитором. Жозефина и Дориан любезно подсказывали ему имена, когда сам он уже их не помнил.  
Откуда-то со стороны до него донёсся голос матери.  
— О боже, — прошептал Макс Дориану, когда они ненадолго остались одни. — Кажется, она затеяла старый розыгрыш, «схватку с волками». Наверняка до смерти рада целому залу орлейцев, на которых можно его испытать.  
Дориан распахнул глаза:  
— Розыгрыш?  
— Это старая оствикская шутка. Чужеземцы считают нас всех... ну, ты знаешь. Поэтому у нас есть своего рода неофициальное соревнование: убеждать людей во всяких безумных небылицах — мол, чтобы считаться мужчиной, нужно дать в морду медведю или трахнуть мабари. Всё в таком духе.  
Дориан нахмурился.  
— Разумеется.  
Макс ухмыльнулся. Он видел: Дориан начинает кое-что понимать.  
— Она и тебя разыграла.  
— Не только она. На меня налетела целая стайка твоих родственниц. Они принялись ворковать над моей причёской, а потом сообщили, что «перед брачной ночью положено голыми руками содрать шкуру с волка» — и не хотел бы я попробовать вон те пирожные. — Дориан с раздражением фыркнул. — Как любезно с твоей стороны, предупредить меня об этом заранее.  
— Матушка ни за что не простила бы мне, если бы я испортил ей развлечение, — сказал Макс. — Я подумал, рано или поздно ты сам всё поймёшь. О... а вот и они.  
— Что... о. Вот счастье-то.  
К ним приближалась тевинтерская делегация, чтобы в свою очередь быть представленной Инквизитору. Павусы шли последними. Холвард Павус кивнул каждому из них, выдавив не слишком приветливое «Инквизитор Тревельян. Дориан», а его жена ограничилась замысловатым реверансом. Худая, тщательно завитая и облачённая в чёрное с золотом леди Венеция Павус одарила сына таким ледяным взглядом, что Макс мог лишь дивиться, как это пол не покрылся от него инеем.  
Мысли о матерях заставили его осознать, что он не видит свою...  
— Макс, мой милый. — Ну конечно. — Представь же нас. — «Немедленно», — говорил её тон.  
— Матушка, это магистр Холвард Павус и его жена, леди Венеция Павус. Магистр Павус, леди Павус, позвольте представить вам мою мать, леди Дейдру Тревельян.  
— Рад знакомству, — со сдержанной вежливостью ответил Холвард.  
— Ну-ну, ни к чему церемонии, — Дейдра широко улыбнулась. — Мы ведь всё же семья. Вы даже не представляете, как мы рады были услышать, что наш Макс наконец собирается остепениться. Он всегда был таким неловким.  
— Тревельяны проявили верх гостеприимства, — прибавил Дориан, который, очевидно, был не в силах сдержаться и промолчать. — Все были так добры. Особенно Дейдра.  
— Клянусь, я и мечтать не могла о лучшем зяте, — провозгласила Дейдра, обращаясь к Павусам — тем самым голосом, от которого замерла бы и полная зала разгулявшихся детей-Тревельянов. Её слова разнеслись над головами пары сотен знатных гостей. — Полагаю, вы очень горды. — Прозвучало это не столько утверждением, сколько приказом. — Такой воспитанный, умный — и, как я поняла, очень талантливый маг. У меня становится спокойней на сердце от мысли, что о Максе будет заботиться такой человек, как ваш Дориан. Как говорят у нас в Оствике, силён в полях, горяч на мехах!  
Свою речь она завершила резким гогочущим смешком, посрамившим бы и воронов Лелианы.  
Дориан издал приглушённый слегка встревоженный звук. Макс не смел поднять на него взгляд из опасения, что они не смогут удержаться от смеха.  
Павусы, казалось, остолбенели; Макс находил подобную реакцию на свою мать — особенно когда она в таком настроении — отнюдь не редкой.  
— Да, ну что ж... — Холвард откашлялся. — Рад был встретиться вами, нам обязательно следует побеседовать вновь. В другой раз.  
— О, не беспокойтесь об этом... Эта милая девушка, Жози, посадила меня рядом с вами за ужином. Сможем обсудить приданое. — Дейдра улыбнулась Максу. — А сейчас, полагаю, моим мальчикам пора вновь заняться своими обязанностями. Макс, не сутулься. Дориан, я рассчитываю как минимум на один танец. Сегодня же будут танцы, не так ли?  
— Боюсь, мой первый танец уже занят, — с поклоном ответил ей Дориан. — Но второй — целиком ваш.  
— Я уверен, что слышал, как нас зовёт Жозефина, — сказал Макс. — _Идём._  
В конце концов, не пристало Инквизитору свалиться от хохота посреди собственного бала.

________________________________________

— Итак, — пробормотал Дориан, утирая слезящиеся от смеха глаза. — Хочу удостовериться, что правильно во всём разобрался. Когда твоя матушка произносит «как говорят у нас в Оствике», это значит, что она собирается что-то приврать.  
— Как правило, — подтвердил Макс.  
— А речь про приданое она завела, чтобы поморочить голову моему отцу.  
— К концу ужина он поверит, что она собирается выкупать тебя за коз и шкурки нагов.  
— А что насчёт осени в Оствике?  
Макс представил, как матушка займётся устройством того, что сочтёт «достойной» свадьбой, и поморщился.  
— Возможно, нам стоит сбежать и пожениться тайком.  
Только услышав, как ускорилось дыхание Дориана, и прочтя в его взгляде надежду, хрупкую и безмолвную, Макс сам понял, что именно он сказал.  
— Макс...  
— Нет, ты прав, матушка нас никогда не простит. — Он взял Дориана за руки. — Дориан Павус, окажешь ли ты мне честь своим согласием выдержать вместе со мной настоящую оствикскую свадьбу, полную варварских обычаев, часть из которых моя матушка, вероятно, решит выдумать на ходу?  
— Ты и в самом деле очень неловок, — Дориан наклонился к нему, замирая на расстоянии волоска от его губ. — Но да. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы избавить себя от того «романтического» предложения руки и сердца, план которого вы разрабатывали с Варриком.

________________________________________

Кодекс: Прочие обычаи Оствика

Любовь оствикцев к разнообразным историям и преувеличениям достигает своей культурной вершины в уникальном обычае, обманувшем множество неосторожных путешественников. Устроившись в оствикской таверне, путник с большой вероятностью обнаружит себя в компании местного жителя, который непременно возьмёт на себя труд просветить его насчёт некоторых местных традиций. Услышанная история, однако, будет ничем иным, как откровенной выдумкой. Если первую ложь путешественник принял на веру, за ней последуют и другие, всё более и более невероятные, призванные выяснить, как далеко простирается доверие жертвы в случае, если историю сопровождает убедительная улыбка и достаточное количество эля.  
Этой игрой, с некоторыми отличиями, увлекаются как женщины, так и мужчины. Например, традиции, связанные с ухаживанием и браком, а также так называемые ритуалы плодородия чаще встречаются в женских историях. В рассказы также часто включают диких животных, порой вымерших или вовсе несуществующих — иногда они выступают в качестве противника, подлежащего уничтожению, иногда — в качестве объекта более вульгарного поведения. Этимология слова «троллинг», которым местные жители называют этот обычай, по слухам, восходит к одной из подобных историй.  
Единственное правило этой игры, соблюдаемое, очевидно, в силу некого негласного соглашения — любые вопросы, касающиеся сыров, находятся под запретом.


End file.
